ellieschatclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Among the Dead/Issue 1
This is the first issue of Among the Dead. Story It's dark out, Nicholas Stevens is sitting behind the counter in a convenience store, he looks bored. A man walks in, "May I use the toilet?" says the man. "Sure, follow me. I'll unlock the door" says Nicholas. Nicholas gets up and walks to the bathroom door. "Thanks." says the man, "Eh, no problem. Not much else to do honestly." says Nicholas. Nicholas takes out his keys and unlocks the door, "Here you go". The man walks into the small bathroom, there's only one toilet and a sink. "Here's the keys, be sure to give 'em back when you're done.", Nicholas hands over the keys to the man. "Oh, thanks." says the man, he closes and locks the door. Nicholas walks back to the counter, he hears the man vomiting, "Probably that flu lately." he thinks to himself. Then the vomiting stops. A bit later, Nicholas hears banging on the door, Nicholas tries to ignore it. "Oh my god, what is it, sir?" says Nicholas. Nicholas gets up and walks towards the bathroom, "Have you ran out of toilet paper?" he asks, "I could swear there was a full roll left." he thinks. He knocks on the door, "Sir, please stop banging on the door, you might damage it." Nicholas says, he hears weird sounds coming from inside, the banging noise continues. "Alright sir, I'm gonna have to come in", Nicholas takes out his keys and opens the door, the man jumps out at him. "Holy shit!" yells Nicholas. The man tries to jump on to Nicholas, but he dodges, and the man trips and knocks over a shelf. "What the hell is wrong with you, man?" Nicholas asks, the man gets up and tries to attack Nicholas again, Nicholas kicks him away. A man walks into the store, "Hey, do you have any- What the...?" says the customer, the sick man attacks the customer, he pushes him on the ground. "Hey man why are you so- AAAAAAAARGH!", the sick man bites a chunk off of the customer's neck. The customer screams in pain, and then faints. "What the fu- Y-you're sick! You just bit off his neck!" says Nicholas, "You fucking killed him!". The man walks towards Nicholas, Nicholas pushes him onto the ground, he grabs a soda dispenser from the counter and bashes the man's head in. "YOU- SICK- FUCK!" he says, Nicholas drops the soda machine, he leans on a shelf, and falls down, he's exhausted. "What did I do? What the fuck did I just do...?" he says, "I killed that man... But I guess he killed that other man, so I guess I had a reason, right?". "Oh god, am I going to jail now? Oh god no..." Nicholas says, "Wait, maybe Barry knows what to do...". Nicholas is walking down the street, he still has blood on his shirt, it's pitch black outside. He waks up to a house, "Please be home, Barry..." Nicholas says. He walks up the stairs and knocks on the door. Nothing. Suddenly the door opens, a man jumps out with a baseball bat and almost swings it accross Nicholas' face. "Nicholas?" the man says. "Barry?" says Nicholas. Characters * Nicholas Stevens * Unnamed Man * Unnamed Customer * Barry Greene Deaths * Unnamed Customer * Unnamed Man Category:Issues Category:Among The Dead Category:TweekTweak666